Talon
Talons Fähigkeiten verwunden und jedes Mal, wenn sie Schaden an diesen verursachen, für 6 Sekunden und bis zu 3 mal steigerbar. erneuern beim Treffen die Dauer. |leveling = |description2 = Talons nächster gegen ein Ziel mit 3 Steigerungen von Verwundung verbraucht diese Steigerungen und lässt das Ziel bluten, was |normal}} über 2 Sekunden verursacht, wobei ein Schadenstick alle Sekunden auftritt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Die Effekte von Noxianische Diplomatie varriieren abhängig von Talons Entfernung zum Ziel. |leveling = |description2 = Talon zum Ziel und verursacht |normal}} am Ziel. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Talon spießt sein Ziel auf, was Noxianische Diplomatie für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}} lässt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Wenn Noxianische Diplomatie das Ziel tötet, Talon sich um |hp}} und die wird um 50 % reduziert. |leveling4 = |description5 = Die Nahkampversion . |leveling5 = }}| oder werden (die Fernkampfversion ist dann nicht aktivierbar). |video = Talon-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 22° |description = Talon schleudert eine Salve aus Dolche, welche jedem durchdrungenden Gegner |normal}} zufügen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Danach verharren die Dolche für Sekunden, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Talon machen, erneut |normal}} an jedem durchdrungenden Gegner anrichten und diese für 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = |Normaler Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Talon maximal 800 Einheiten über die ausgewählte Struktur oder das ausgewählte Stück Terrain, wobei die Sprintgeschwindigkeit von seinem |ms}} abhängt. |leveling = |description2 = Talon kann Weg des Assassinen nur einmal pro bestimmten Zeitabschnitt auf einen Terrainabschitt bzw. eine Struktur benutzen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Talon sendet einen Ring aus Klingen aus, welcher |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht, Außerdem erhält Talon für bis zu Sekunden und |ms}}. Die wird vorzeitig beende, wenn Talon eine Fähigkeit ausführt oder normal angreift. |leveling = |Normaler Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Sobald Talon die verlässt, konvergieren alle Klingen an seinem Standort, wobei sie den selben |normal}} erneut verursachen. Wird die durch einen normalen Angriff oder durch gebrochen, konvergieren die Klingen stattdessen im Ziel. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nur eine Schadensinstanz. |video = Talon-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Talon en:Talon es:Talon fr:Talon pl:Talon pt-br:Talon ru:Talon zh:泰隆 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Talons früheste Erinnerungen sind jene an die Dunkelheit der Gänge von Noxus’ Untergrund und das beruhigende Gefühl des Stahls einer Klinge. Erinnerungen an eine Familie, Wärme oder Güte fehlen ihm. Stattdessen sind das Klimpern gestohlenen Goldes und die Sicherheit einer Mauer in seinem Rücken alles, wonach er je verlangte. Nur durch seinen wachen Verstand und geschickte Diebstähle am Leben gehalten, fristete Talon sein Dasein im zwielichtigen Bauch von Noxus. Seine Meisterschaft im Umgang mit der Klinge ließ ihn zu einer Gefahr werden und so schickten noxische Gilden Assassinen nach ihm aus und stellten ihn vor die Wahl: ihnen beitreten oder getötet werden. Als Antwort hinterließ er die Leichname seiner Verfolger im modrigen Stadtgraben von Noxus. Die Mordversuche wurden immer gefährlicher, bis ein Assassine in einem Wettkampf, in dem er all seine Kraft aufbieten musste, mit Talon die Klingen kreuzte. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Talon entwaffnet und sah sich dem Schwert seines Scharfrichters gegenüber, als der Assassine sich als General Du Couteau zu erkennen gab. Der General bot Talon die Wahl zwischen dem Tod von seiner Hand und dem Leben eines Agenten des Oberkommandos von Noxus. Talon wählte das Leben, unter der Bedingung, dass er nur Du Couteau allein diene, denn die einzigen Befehle, die er respektieren könne, seien die desjenigen, den er nicht besiegen könne. Talon blieb in den Schatten und führte geheime Missionen auf Du Couteaus Befehl hin aus, die ihn von den eisigen Ländern Freljords bis ins Allerheiligste der Stadt Bandle führten. Als der General verschwand, dachte Talon darüber nach, seine Freiheit zurückzufordern, doch er hatte einen immensen Respekt gegenüber Du Couteau entwickelt, nachdem er ihm jahrelang gedient hatte. Er wurde ganz besessen davon, den Aufenthaltsort des Generals ausfindig zu machen. Talons Verdachtsmomente führten ihn zu den Toren der Kriegsakademie, wo er der Liga der Legenden beitrat, um die für das Verschwinden Du Couteaus Verantwortlichen zu finden. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Talon ist Teil der Purpurelite von Noxus. * zählt zu Talons Freunden. Sie hält Talon für einen der "tödlichsten Klingenmeister in ganz Valoran".Talon - offizielle Championseite * Talon und sind Rivalen.Ebd. ** Talon war wahrscheinlich der "noxische Assassine, der einem ganzen demacianischen Bataillon entwischt war",Quinn - offizielle Championseite und den Quinn und Valor auf einer Mission ausfindig machten und schließlich der Gerechtigkeit überantworteten. * Talon hat immensen Respekt gegenüber General Du Couteau, dessen Verschwinden der Grund dafür ist, dass Talon der Liga der Legenden beigetreten ist. Hinweise deuteten darauf, dass Talon hier den Verantwortlichen für das Verschwinden Du Couteaus finden könnte.Talon - offizielle Championseite |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Drachenklingen-Talon Screenshots.jpg|Drachenklingen-Talon SSW-Talon Screenshots.png|SSW-Talon Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Trivia= Trivia *Talon wurde von Ziegler und Hephastopheles entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers *Talons Championtitel war zuerst "The Blade Rogue", was später zu "The Shadow's Blade" geändert wurde. Als Talon veröffentlicht wurde, änderte man den Titel nochmals und nannte Talon "The Blade's Shadow". Allerdings ist nicht bekannt, warum man sich letztendlich für diesen Titel entschied. ** Eine Theorie besagt, dass der Titel vielleicht mit Talons Dienst unter General Du Couteau zusammenhängt: "Couteau" bedeutet im Französischen "Messer", weshalb man Du Couteau als die "Klinge" und Talon als dessen "Schatten" deuten könnte . *Talons Name ist eine direkte Anlehnung an das englische Wort "talon", das die Kralle eines Raubvogels bezeichnet.Beitrag von IronStylus auf reddit **Talons Platzhaltername war "Bertrand".Ebd., unter IronStylus "Some more insight!" *Die vogelähnliche Kreatur aus Talons Sneakpreview sieht Raben Beatrice sehr ähnlich, was ein Verweis darauf sein könnte, dass Talons Vergangenheit auf irgendeine Weise mit Swain in Verbindung steht. **Die Bedeutung von Talons Namen unterstützt diese Vermutung zusätzlich ( , der die Gestalt eines Rabens annehmen kann, und Talon als "die Kralle" eines Vogels). * Talons Tanz ist inspiriert von "Billie Jean" und beinhaltet Michael Jacksons "Moonwalk" und seinen Griff an die Hose.Video zu "Talons MJ Dance moves" * Talons Designelemente, seine Hintergrundgeschichte und seine äußere Erscheinung erinnern an die Hauptcharaktere aus den Spielereihen Assassin's Creed und Thief. * Talon ist einer von wenigen Champions, welche keine einzige Fähigkeit haben, die mit Fähigkeitsstärke skaliert. * Man kann Talon in dem Splash-Art vom "Kampfhäschen Riven"-Skin finden. * SSW Talon ist dem Team "Samsung Galaxy White" gewidmet, die in Season 4 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Talon wurde von Hoe PawN Won-seok gespielt, dem Mid Laner des damaligen Teams. |patchhistory= }}